Kourin Tatsunagi
Kourin is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. She is the older sister of Rekka and the younger sister of Suiko. She helps them run the cardshop PSY, and is a member of Team Ultra-Rare. ''Biography'' She first appeared in Episode 6, along with the rest of her sisters. She challenged Aichi Sendo to a fight after he was able to activate the machine that made the cards virtual. She was unsure of Aichi's skill, thinking he was weak, but decided to fight him anyway. After a close match, she won, but told Aichi it was a good fight and that he should enter a tournament. She is next seen in Episode 16, as a hologram with her sisters, welcoming players to the regional tournament. In Episode 18 she sings with her sisters during a break at the tournament. After the song, she's surprised to see Aichi make it to the finals. Throughout the match between Team Q4 and Team Handsome she comments about the the matches with her sisters. During Aichi's match, she and her sisters agree that Aichi was different during his fight against Gouki. They then gave Team Q4 medals for winning the tournament. In episode 23, Suiko invites Ren Suzugamori to test his skills. Kourin fights him, using the same deck Ren was given for the fight. Although she had the upper hand for part of the fight, the battle ended in her loss. Afterwards, when they're talking with him, he says she's a good fighter, but she's not on his level. Kourin gets angry at this, but is held back by Suiko. As Ren leaves, she says she will never acknowledge him. Later in the anime she returns to fight Aichi, but loses to his new Shadow Paladin deck. Through out the series she seems to have developed somewhat feelings for Aichi Sendou. In episode 70 she met Aichi alone in the streets of Singapore, where she informed him about the identity of the mysterious boy he met, Takuto Tatsunagi. Afterwards she gaves Aichi one of her own cards to use in his deck, Incandescant Lion, Blond Ezel, an act that Rekka considers meddling. 'Deck' Kourin runs a Royal Paladin Deck in her first appearance against Aichi Sendou. Kourin uses a Female units Deck at the episode 23 against Ren Suzugamori. *Dream Eater x1 ('Draw 'Trigger)}} She also used a different Royal Paladin deck in her fight against Aichi in episode 43 and against Kai in episode 44. 'Vanguard Battles' }} | } | }} Episode 6 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Win |- | Ren Suzugamori || } | } | }} Episode 23 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Lose |- | Aichi Sendou || } | } | }} Episode 43 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Lose |- | Toshiki Kai || } | } | }} Episode 44 } | -}}} | } | }} - Episode }| } | }} } | ( }) | }} || Lose |} 'Gallery' cardfightv-44-4.png|Kourin in the episode 44. tumblr_lv930iiHJL1qff8ji.png|Kourin concerned about the welfare of Aichi. Cardfight-vanguard-ep-16-1.jpg|Kourin, Suiko and Rekka 23015657_m.jpg|One of the many fanart. 110163.jpg.png|Kourin in normal clothing cardfight-vanguard-ep-44-2.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-49-5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royal Paladin Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters